The Book Bag Was Pointless
by ThatInvisibleGirl
Summary: Everyones gone to Hogsmede but Harry and Draco. Glee-Harry Potter crossover. SLASH


**_So, I read Harry Potter. I was reading five when I started, but now returning to finish it, I'm finished. Anyway, I love the idea of Drarry! And then I thought this scene from Glee would be perfect for them. And I know that they would never sing. This is complete AU._**

**_Its Christmassy, deal with it. :P_**

**_This is complete and utter AU Slash. Just thought I'd let you know._**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter looked outside the window in the Griffindor common-room and watched as the snowflakes drifted down past the pane of the glass. It was December, and everyone else hasd one to Hogsmede for some last minute shopping. He had already finished his, and he decided to finish his homework instead.<p>

Harry kept his head bent down over Hogwarts: A History. He really had to catch up. What didn't help, however, is that he couldn't concentrate on any of his work due to the fact that he was exhausted. He snuck out every night to see his boyfriend in secret. There were a few valid reasons why it was under wraps:

1: He'd get killed if he was caught out of bed after hours. (Goddamn Filch...)

2. No one knew he was gay. (They still thought he liked Cho Chang.)

3. And because his boyfriend was none other than Draco Malfoy.

In fact, the only people who knew about it were the Fat Lady, and the portrait of the orchestra on the wall over the fireplace.

They still kept up the "I-hate-you,-I-hate-you-more" thing when the sun was up, but when it went down... it was a different story. Everyone expected them to hate each other, anyway. They were in their 5th year, and had detested each other from the first. Or so everyone thought.

Harry looked down at the page before him and tried to focus on learning it. It was immensly hard, and boring. For such an interesting school, there was nothing Harry found interesting between the two covers. He glanced at the clock. The big hand pointed to four, the little one, twelve. They wouldn't be back for another 3 hours. He sighed and turned the page. He glared at the words on in front of him and wished that he could just remember them all. He was looking at a waving wizard in a photograph when he heard a _clunk!_ and looked up. His platinum haired lover was grinning at him, after just putting his book bag down on the table in front of him.

"I thought we could 'study' together." Malfoy smiled sexily.

"Okay. Take out your books."

"Shut up, Potter. You know what I mean."

"Then why did you bring your book bag?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"But we're in the Gryffindor common room." Harry looked around furtively, not wanting to be caught.

"Relax, everyone's gone to Hogsmede."

"Oh yeah." Harry felt a blush rising in his cheeks, embarrassed that he had forgotten that the others were gone in such a short period of time.

Draco slunk over to a love-seat at the other side of the room. He licked his lips and patted the space beside him. Harry smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. His lips joined with his ex-rival's and Malfoys hand crept up the inside of his partners shirt.

**X**_O_**X**_O_**X**_O_**X**_O_**X**_O_**X**_O_**X**_O_**X**_O_**X**

Draco caught a glance at the clock sitting in the mantel.

"I have to go."

"No you don't. We have another half hour yet." the dark haired boy replied.

"But what if they come back early?"

"They won't."

"They might."

"You'll freze going back to the Slytherin Commons. Look at the snow, babe."

The orchestra in the portrait began playing a familiar tune. Malfoy stood up to leave, but a hand pulled him back down to the couch.

"I really can't stay," Malfoy sang.

"But baby it's cold outside," Harry retorted. Malfoy started to walk over to the portrait hole.

"I've got to go away," Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"But baby it's cold outside," Malfoys gaze flickered to the window, where snow was lazily drifting down.

"This evening has been,"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in,"

"So very nice," he winked at the other.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,"

"My mother will start to worry," Malfoy nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" and then the grin was replaced with a blush.

"My father will be pacing the floor,"

"Listen to the fireplace roar,"

"So really I'd better scurry,"

"Beautiful, please don't hurry,"

"Well maybe just a half a drink more,"

"Put some records on while I pour,"

"The neighbors might think,"

"Baby, it's bad out there," Harry pointed at the window, feigning worry.

"Say, what's in this drink,?"

"No cabs to be had out there,"

"I wish I knew how,"

"Your eyes are like starlight,"

"To break the spell,"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,"

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir,"

"Mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried,"

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay,"

"Baby don't hold out,"

"Ahhh, but it's cold outside," they sang in perfect unison.

"I simply must go,"

" But baby, it's cold outside,"

"The answer is no,"

"But baby, it's cold outside,"

"This welcome has been,"

"How lucky that you dropped in,"

"So nice and warm,"

"Look out the window at that storm,"

"My sister will be suspicious,"

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," Harry licked his own, sexily.

"My brother will be there at the door,"

"Waves upon a tropical shore,"

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious,"

"Ohhh your lips are delicious,"

"Well maybe just a cigarette more,"

"Never such a blizzard before,"

"I've got to go home,"

"But, baby, you'll freeze out there,"

"Say, lend me your coat,"

"It's up to your knees out there," Harry took Malfoys hand and led him to the couch.

"You've really been grand,"

"I thrill when you touch my hand,"

"But don't you see,"

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow,"

"Think of my life long sorrow,"

"At least there will be plenty implied," they were only looking at each other. Nothing else mattered in that moment of time.

"If you caught pneumonia and died," Potter pouted at his boyfriend, with irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"I really can't stay,"

"Get over that hold out,"

"Ohhh, baby it's cold outside" they finished the tune in flawless harmony. Harry swooped in and kissed Draco right then and there.

"I'll see you around, Potter," he got up to leave. And froze halfway.

It was at that moment when the realised that the whole of Gryffindor house was staring at them. An awkward silent fell upon them, no one finding the right words to say.

A vivid red on Malfoys cheeks, he briskly pushed past them and out if the common room.

Then it was silent again. Deafeningly quiet. Of course, Fred and George could easily fix that.

"Get some, Harry!"

* * *

><p><strong>I had to put in the " <em>Malfoy smiled sexily" <em>, because Tom Felton is yummy. Like, AMG, is it legal to be that sexy? And I just read My Immortal. Everything is done sexily in there.**

**Anyway, this is my first Harry Potter fic, and my first crossover. I'm calling it a crossover coz I stole the scene from Glee. And because they would never, ever, sing otherwise. It's completely out of character for them.**

**I don't think I like this, actually. Whatever. I spent too much time on it to throw it away.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think. (:**


End file.
